Kid Time Rush
by BigTimeJulia
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush are kids. It starts on the first day of Kindergarten and the day before the audition. It also includes Jo, Camille, Jett, and the Jennifer's! It is a lot better than it sounds, trust me. Click, read and review!
1. First Day

**Author's Note: Hello there! I'm writing a story about Big Time Rush as children, from ages five to the day before they auditioned. In this story, Camille, Jo, The Jennifer's, Jett, and some others will be in it. I know a lot of others did this, but I'm going to change it up a bit. Enjoy.**

It was the first day of Kindergarten for children everywhere in Minnesota. It was raining very hard that morning and no one wanted to go to school because they knew they were going to miss recess. Some children actually wanted to go to school. Part of that children, was Logan Mitchell. He skipped preschool because he was too smart, and couldn't wait to go to school.

Logan was sleeping in his bed dreaming about getting straight A+'s on his report card. His door creaked open and he slowly opened his eyes. It was his mother.

"Wake up, Logie." His mother said, smiling at her son.

The boy blinked his big brown eyes and ran a hand through his blackish-brown hair. He smiled back at his mom, and rolled out of his bed. Logan trotted to his blue dresser, picking out his favorite white, button-up shirt and gray jeans. He took off his racecar pajamas and put on his clothes. "Mommy, why did you wake me up so early?" he said, looking at the time.

It was 7:24 and school started at 8:15. He already knew how to tell time by digital clock AND hand clock. Mrs. Mitchell frowned. "I didn't know you were going to be so quick. It's your first day of real school after all." She said, rubbing Logan's shoulder.

Logan sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

It was 7:30 am, and James Diamond woke up right about now. He yawned and threw his hand through his perfect, silky brown hair. James was a really pretty boy. He had perfect, long hair and big hazel eyes. "Mommy, where did you put my comb?" he whined, opening and closing drawers, desperately looking for his lucky comb.

His mother came into his room, looking as beautiful as ever, even though she just woke up. Mrs. Diamond had her son's comb in her hand, and gave it to her son. "I'm sorry, I was just cleaning it." She said, apologizing to James. He smiled at hugged his mom. "It's okay, mommy. I still love you." He said, squeezing her waist.

The little boy slowly changed into his white t-shirt and black vest, brushing lint off of it. He slipped on some black jeans and gray sneakers. He looked into his mirror and smiled at himself.

"Who's hot?" he asked his reflection. "You are."

He spent about twenty minutes talking to his reflection, and then he ate a peanut butter granola bar. He couldn't wait to see all the pretty girls, make new friends, and show off his hotness.

Some boys did not want to go to school at all. One of those kids was a boy named Kendall Knight. He was sleeping in his bed, not wanting to wake up at all. He really did not want to go to school. He thought he was too smart. Even though he is smart, he still needed school.

"Kendall, wake up." His mother said, shaking him.

Kendall groaned. "No…" he said, covering his ears. He then thought of a great idea. He was going to fake sick. The little boy began to fake cough and groaned weakly. "I don't feel good." he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, let me take your temperature." His mother said, walking into the kitchen. Kendall started to drift back to sleep. About five minutes later, Mrs. Knight walked back into his room with a long stick and some medicine. "Kendall," she whispered. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Open your mouth." His mom said. He slowly opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. He was normal. "You're fine. Take this medicine, just in case." She poured the sticky liquid onto a big spoon. "No!" he screamed, jumping out of his bed.

Kendall jumped onto his dresser and covered his mouth. "NO!" he repeatedly screamed. "I was lying! I feel good!" Mrs. Knight put down the medicine and put her hands on her hips. "Why were you lying to me?" she asked sternly. Kendall sighed. "I don't wanna go to school." He mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from his angry mother.

"Well, just change. I made you dinosaur shaped pancakes." She said. Kendall smiled and jumped off his dresser and found some clothes. He doesn't care his clothes unless it for a special occasion and school is definitely NOT a special occasion.

It was now eight and little Carlos was just waking up. He stretched, yawned, and put his helmet on. He loved his helmet because it kept him safe. He fell a lot, so it was good for him. His helmet was a light blue with yellow stripes. He dug into his dresser and grabbed a red shirt with several stains on them, and some black shorts. He didn't care it was raining.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, it was 8:07 and he was about to leave. He grabbed a strawberry poptart and walked outside, with no umbrella or coat at all. Carlos didn't care about anything really. He was young and happy and that is all what matters to young Carlos.

On his way to school, he hummed his favorite song, Thriller by Michael Jackson. Michael Jackson was his idol. He thought he was so cool. Carlos knew his way to the school by heart, because over the summer be would ride his bike there with his papi.

He saw the red brick building and frowned. He didn't like school because he hated learning and it wasted his precious time to be playing or smashing his head into things. "I hope I make friendsth." He said. Carlos has a lisp because he had lost his two front teeth when he was learning how to ride his bike without training wheels. It was worth it now because he thought he had a cool voice and he could ride a bike like a big boy. The little boy walked to the front of the school and knocked. He didn't know that it wasn't locked. He didn't want to break in and go to jail.

A young woman who was in her late twenties opened the door for Carlos. She had short, dark brown hair and freckles. "The door was unlocked." She said, smiling at him. He smiled at her. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm sthorry." he hugged her.

Logan was the first one in the classroom and he was very nervous. He hoped he wouldn't be bullied or hurt. Even if he was, he wouldn't care because his favorite saying is, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. He started to daydream about math problems until he heard the door open. He turned around and saw a boy wearing a helmet.

He smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "H-Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell. What's your name?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"Carlosth Garcthica" he said, smiling bigger. Logan tilted his head to the side. "Why is your voice like that?" he asked, trying not to sound mean. Carlos giggled and started to explain why his teeth were missing. "When I wasth trying to ride a two wheeler bike, I fell on my facthe and then my teeth fell out. That'sth why my voicthe soundsth like that."

Logan was amazed. He never met someone who had lost their teeth OR knew how to ride a two wheeler bike. "That's so cool! I only know how to be smart." He said, crossing his arms.

Finally, everyone was in the class. There were a total of 15 kids in the class. In the classroom, there were high-pitched squeals and voices coming from every part of the room. It was a small class, but it definitely crowded the room.

"Everyone please quiet down." The teacher said. She had short, curly brown hair and was in her mid-forties. At that instant, the room was silent and all you could hear are coughs or yawns. "I am Mrs. Morgan, and I am your teacher." She said, smiling sweetly at her class. There were tiny whispers coming from the corner of the room. "Please, no talking when I am."

"Now, we are going to go over the rules." Mrs. Morgan said. Carlos groaned. "BOO! Rulesth are dumb!" he crossed his arms and pouted. The teacher looked at him and smiled weakly. "Rules are important, Carlos." She said.

The helmet wearing boy gasped. "How do you know my name?" he asked, shocked and scared. She shut her eyes and her smile faded, but she tried to put her smile on again. "Well," she said. "When your parents signed you up for school, they told me your name and showed me a picture." Carlos sighed in relief. "Good! I thought you were gonna be like sthome weirdo!" he said happily. "Um, okay then. Now on with the rules."

**Do not talk when someone else is talking unless you have permission.**

**Do not leave the room without permission.**

**Keep hands, feet and objects to yourself.**

**Raise your hand to speak**

**Turn in homework the day it's due unless you have a note from a parent.**

"Those rules seem easy." Kendall said, smiling. "Great, now we are going to do a project. This project is fun and easy, so don't worry." Mrs. Morgan said, passing out colored construction paper and safety scissors to everyone. "Do not use your scissors yet."

On the chalkboard, she set up a big piece of paper, which was about two and a half feet tall. She picked up a black marker and wrote, "Our New Shapes" on the top of it. "Okay kids, what I want you to do are cut out a random shape. It cannot be a shape that is real like a square, triangle or circle. When you are finished, give me your shape."

The kindergarteners began cutting, creating shapes that looked like… nothing. Mrs. Morgan walked around the room to make sure that they were making up their own shapes. Some kids were cutting triangles and circles, but she told them to cut it differently. About fifteen minutes later, every kid was finished cutting their new shape.

Mrs. Morgan smiled at all the shapes. Some were bland, some were crazy and some were even tiny but she loved all of them. "Okay, I want you to name your shape. If you need help writing a word, please rain your hand and tell me." She said. The kids took out their pencils and began writing. Some didn't even make sense.

Three girls had the same shape and named it the same name which was 'Jennifer'. Those were their names too. You could already tell they have been friends since they were younger. They all walked up to their teacher at the same time. "Mrs. Morgan," said a tan girl with dark, curly hair who was named Jennifer. "We finished our shapes." Said a blonde girl, who was also named Jennifer. "Do you like them?" said ANOTHER Jennifer with dark hair.

Mrs. Morgan took their shapes. "Well, I like them but they are identical." She said. The Jennifer's looked confused. "What does identical mean?" said the blonde Jennifer. "It means they look exactly the same." Said Mrs. Morgan. She picked up a bottle of glue and squeezed a drop of glue onto each of their shapes and pasted it onto the board. The little girls smiled and walked back to their seats.

Later, it was time for math.

Mrs. Morgan passed out math worksheets to everyone. "I want you guys to finish this in at least twenty minutes. When you finish, you may color in the butterfly with crayons or markers." She said, walking back to her desk. The math on the page was simple addition, but some kids couldn't seem the figure out some of the problems, including James and Carlos.

"I don't get it!" James said, throwing his fists onto the desk. He was stuck on number one and the equation was 3 + 3. The pretty boy crossed his arms, confused and frustrated. Logan was sitting next to James, and he was almost finished with the worksheet. "Um… James?" he whispered to James, tapping his fingers on the table. James looked at the smaller boy and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he snapped, starring at Logan. Logan swallowed.

"Well… do you know how to count to 10?" he asked James. James rolled his eyes. "Duh! I can even count without my fingers!" he said, looking Logan dead in the eye. The smaller boy looked down at the floor. "Well, count to three on your f-fingers." He explained whispering. James raised three fingers on his left hand. "Now, put three more fingers." Logan said to him, feeling less afraid. James raised three more fingers, feeling confused.

"You see, addition is when you add. So you just did three plus three." Logan explained. James smiled at Logan. "So if I had two fingers, then added three fingers, that would be two plus three? And the answer would be five fingers?" he asked, smiling. Logan smiled back at James. "Yes! You're good at math!" James smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan, hugging him. "You're my new best friend."

Logan blushed, because he had never had a friend before. Not even a best friend. "Can you be my best friend?" he asked James. "Duh!" James replied, smiling. They continued to do their work, and color in the butterfly.

After Carlos finished his worksheet, he began to color in the butterfly. "Butterfliesth are stho girly!" he shouted. Someone tapped his shoulder and it was Kendall. "You can make your butterfly look cool if you color it like mine." He said. His butterfly was black, brown and red. "But don't copy me." Carlos crossed his arms. "Butterfliesth are girly." Kendall went back to his coloring. Carlos took a black crayon and colored the wings black. Kendall accidentally bumped his elbow on Carlos' arm and it messed up his coloring.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled. "You messth it up!" he pointed to his drawing and there was black going onto the pattern of the butterfly which he was going to color orange. "You're stho mean! I'm telling!" he shouted. Kendall gasped. "No! It was an attacent! **(accident)**" Kendall begged and pleaded for Carlos not to tell. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day of school. Carlos sighed. "Fine! But don't do it ever again or I will tell!" Kendall nodded and went back to his coloring.

"I wanna be your friend." Kendall said, smiling. Carlos looked at him and bit his lip. "I don't know… you messthed up my coloring." He said, coloring in the pattern on the butterfly. Kendall frowned and tears formed in his eyes. "Please… I said sorry!" he folded his hands together and dropped to his knees. "I'm begging on my knees! Please, Carlos!

Carlos giggled. "I was kidding. We can be friends." He said. Kendall smiled and sat on his chair. "Yay! We're going to be friends forever!" he cried.

It was the end of the day and it was time to go home. "It's 12:25 and it's time to go home now." Said Mrs. Morgan, smiling. Some kids boo'd and some kids cheered. They all got their backpacks and lined up by the door. "When the bell rings, you are dismissed."

"What does dismissed mean?" asked the blonde Jennifer. Mrs. Morgan smiled at her cuteness. "It means you can leave.

The bell rang and on the way out of the class. James stopped Logan from walking and pushed him out of line. "Can I have your phone number?" he asked politely. Logan started to sweat. He didn't know his phone number. If he told James, he might make fun of him. But then again, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. "Um, I'll write it down on a paper and give it to you tomorrow." He said. James smiled. "Okay!"


	2. The Fall

**Author's Note: YAY! Reviews! Carlos won't be in this chapter but he will be in the next one. The main character in the next chapter is Carlos too. So please don't freak out and get all worried.**

It was the second day of kindergarten, also known as the 'real day'. Logan had written down his phone number for James and was ready and excited to give it to his new best friend. Carlos and Kendall had arranged a play date after they discovered they lived a block away from each other; and the Jennifer's had a sleepover for the 34th time in a row.

"Hello class!" said Mrs. Morgan as she walked into the classroom. Logan was sitting next to James and passed him his phone number. "Here's my phone number." Logan whispered. James took the paper and smiled. "Thanks Logan."

Mrs. Morgan was looking on her desk and realized she had forgotten she left her laptop in Ms. Colon's room. "James, Logan?" she said, smiling. Logan was startled and fell out of his seat. Some people laughed but he quickly got back in his seat. "Y-Yes?" he stammered. "I left my laptop in Ms. Colon's room. Can you please get it? She is on the top floor and in room 9." Mrs. Morgan said.

James and Logan got out of their seats and walked out of the room. "This is so exciting! My cousin, Ally, is in that room." James said, hopping up and down. Logan smiled. "Who's gonna hold the laptop?" he asked. James raised his hand. "I will! I will!" he yelled. The smaller boy laughed and nodded, allowing him to hold the laptop.

The two boys walked up the stairs. It was a long flight of stairs. James and Logan were tired by the time they made it up. "That was so long." James huffed. Logan nodded and wiped sweat off his forehead. James felt his forehead and gasped. "What?" Logan asked, confused. "I'm sweating! No!" James shouted. Logan tilted his head to the side, confused. "If I sweat, my skin will become all ugly and pimply." He cried. Logan laughed and they walked into room 9.

The teacher had curly blonde hair and was pretty old. She wore glasses and was very short. She was almost as short as James, but a few inches taller. All of the second graders stared at the two kindergarteners and Logan started to panic. "U-Um, do you have Mrs. Morgan's laptop?" Logan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yes." Ms. Colon said, picking up the laptop off her desk. She handed it to James who was waving to his cousin. "Hi Ally!" he shouted. Ally sank back in her seat, her blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes. Her face started to heat up and she blushed embarrassed. "H-Hey James." She muttered.

After James finished saying hi to his cousin, they walked out of the room to be greeted by the long flight of stairs. Logan groaned. "I don't wanna walk all the way down again." He said, sighing. They began to walk down until James stopped. "I wonder what Mrs. Morgan has in her laptop." James said, opening the laptop with a devilish grin.

"James! Don't do that! That is very private info – AAAAAHHHHHH!" Logan started to tumble down the flight of stairs, screaming scared and hurt. James closed the laptop and started chasing Logan, screaming quietly. "Logan! Stop falling!" he yelled. Logan finally reached the ground and he was crying really badly. James gasped and ran after his friend. When he reached the bottom, he saw that Logan's left arm was in an unusual place. It was twisted upwards. "Logan! Are you okay?" James asked, tears falling down his face. He hated seeing people hurt. It made him feel so uncomfortable and scared that they could die any second. When he was three, he saw his dad watching a crime investigation show and someone got hit by a car and died. He shuddered.

Logan groaned. "H-Help me!" he cried, tears running down his small face. They heard a gasp coming from outside the boy's bathroom. It was Kendall. "Kendall!" James yelled. Kendall ran towards the taller boy and looked down at Logan. "Hold on!" he ran into Mrs. Morgan's room. They heard Kendall's voice, but didn't know what he was saying. Then, Mrs. Morgan and Kendall ran out of the room.

"Logan!" Mrs. Morgan yelled, crouching down to him. Logan shut his eyes and groaned in pain. "My arm is h-hurting. I think I b-broke i-it!" he stammered. Mrs. Morgan picked up Logan and quickly walked to the nurse. James and Kendall walked into their classroom very slowly.

**(lines don't show up for me, so I'm just gonna put LINE)**

Logan was sitting in a chair, his arm hurting very badly. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell? Your son, he broke his arm. Can you pick him up and bring him to the hospital? Okay, bye." Mrs. Morgan said, biting her bottom lip. "W-What did my mommy say?" Logan asked, crying. "She's gonna be here soon. I'm going back to the class to get your things. Stay here."

Soon, Mrs. Morgan came back with Logan's backpack and coat. "Your mommy is gonna take you to the hospital so they can fix your arm." She said, giving him his things. Logan sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He smiled. "When is she coming?" he asked. Right after he said that, his mom walked into the office.

"Logie!" Mrs. Mitchell called. She picked up her son and hugged him. "How did this happen? Are you okay?" she asked. "Well, I fell down the s-stairs and my arm is hurting really bad." Logan asked, sniffling after a couple words. He hiccupped.

She carried her hurt son to her gray car and drove to St. Lucas hospital. Logan groaned in pain the whole time. "Mommy, it hurts." He said, still crying. Mrs. Mitchell frowned. She hated to see her son in pain but thank goodness he knows how to heal himself when he gets a cut. He wanted to be a doctor when he gets older.

They reached the hospital and she carried him bridal style to the lobby. "I think my son broke his arm falling down the stairs." She said, setting Logan down. He raised his right hand to his mouth and starting sucking on his thumb. He usually did that if he was nervous, scared or hurt. She did some paperwork and the doctor led them to a room on floor 2, room 113. Logan said on the bed.

**LINE**

After twenty minutes, Logan had a cast on. It was green, his favorite color. It didn't hurt anymore! He couldn't wait to go to school and have people sign it. That is, if people wanted to. He was sitting in the hospital bed, thinking about pursuing his dream as a doctor until his mom walked in with two kids. James and Kendall! The two boys smiled at Logan. Logan was confused. Why were they here? Was school over? What happened in school after he left?

James ran up to Logan, jumped on his bed and hugged him tightly. "Ow, James, you're hurting me." Logan gasped. James let go of the smaller boy and smiled. "Are you okay? Did you die? What's that on your arm?" he asked, pointing at Logan's cast. "I'm okay. If I died, I wouldn't be here. People can't die and come back to life and that is a cast." Logan answered.

Kendall walked next to Logan and hopped on the bed. Logan turned to the blonde boy he barely knew. "Thank you for telling the teacher." He said, hugging Kendall. "I owe you." Kendall smiled, happy to know he probably made a new friend. "You're my new best friend!" Logan announced.

James frowned and tears formed in his hazel eyes. "What about me?" he asked, sniffling. Logan let go of Kendall and hugged James. "You and Kendall are my best friends! We can be the three musketeers!" he cried. "I also have another best friend. You can meet him and we can be the four muskcateteers **(musketeers)**!" Kendall said. They all high-fived each other.

This was the start of a new friendship.

**AN: Sorry it was so short! I hope the next one will be longer. Remember to read and review. Tell your friends!**


End file.
